


What happens on the dancefloor does NOT stay on the dancefloor

by ninastougaard



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drama, Drunk Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninastougaard/pseuds/ninastougaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Petra decide to get drunk at the Marbella Valentine's Day party, and ends up making out on the dancefloor. Jane wants to talk about it, but Petra wants to forget it ever happened.</p><p>From a prompt by anonymous</p><p>Canon divergence - Mateo is 9 months old, but Petra never had Elsa and Anna. Anezka might join the story later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyy  
> This is my first Jetra fic! Please excuse me if the characters are a little OOC, I've done my best.  
> Also, any spanish there might be in this story is from google translate. So please let me know if there is something horribly wrong  
> Good reading!

Chapter one

It is the annual Valentines party at The Marbella, but Jane Gloriana Villanueva is not feeling very valentine-y. She is single, you see. Of course, by her own choice, since she just didn’t feel right with either Michael or Rafael anymore, after everything that’s happened. But it still sucks to be single on Valentine’s Day, when all you see around you are happy couples kissing and holding hands.

Both Michael and Rafael had been all over her the last week, trying to win her back in time for Valentine’s Day. Michael had sent her chocolate, Rafael had sent her an endless stream of flowers, and they had both given her a dozen cutesy cards. She was getting sick of it. Jane ended up yelling at the both of them to cut it out and then storming off.  
That is how Jane now found herself sitting at the bar in the Marbella lobby, with Michael staring longingly at her from one side of the room, and Rafael from the other. Jane sighs and turn to the bartender.

“Another shot please. Something strong”.

Fortunately, her abuela had Mateo for the night, so Jane didn’t have to worry about getting drunk. Which she was already well on her way to being. When the bartender put the shot in front of her, she downed it immediately.

“One more please”, she said. “Oh, and put it on Mr. Solano’s tab”, she added. He is one of the reasons for my misery, it’s the least he can do, Jane thought.

“Wow, this is a sad sight”, Jane hears from behind. Petra sits down next to her and chuckles slightly, a smug look on her face.

Jane sighs, and turns to Petra. “What do you want, Petra?”

Petra holds her hands up, “Relax, I’m, just getting a drink. Like you”.

“Well, do you have to sit next to me?” Jane asks a little sharply. “I’m not really in the mood for company”, she adds, when she realize how that came out.

Petra looks slightly offended anyway. “Well, you would think you’d have a great day today. I mean, two guys pining over you, showering you with gifts on Valentine’s Day? Sounds pretty great to me”.

Jane looks at Petra with a ‘seriously’ kind of expression.

“Yeah well, you and I are very different people”, she says, and turns around. She was hoping this was the end of their conversation.

“That is true”, Petra says, “but I still don’t get why you are look so miserable. It’s pretty annoying, actually”.

“Excuse me?” Jane says, and turns her head back to Petra.

“You’re sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, even though you have two perfectly fine men chasing your tail. Well, one perfectly fine man. I’m not so sure about Michael”.

“Petra-“ Jane tries to interrupt, an extremely annoyed look planted on her face. But Petra just continues, taking no notice to Jane anymore.

“It’s offensive, really. I mean, to all the single people with no chance of a love life anytime soon. And you’re just shitting all over it! You have a chance to be in a relationship, but you’re just throwing it away because it doesn’t ‘feel right’”, Petra scoffs, “it’s an insult really”.

Jane then notices that Petra’s breath smells a little funny.

“Petra, are you drunk?” Jane asks.

“What? No” Petra dismisses the question with a wave of her hand. “I mean, sure I’ve had a couple of drinks, but it’s nothing”.

Jane’s lips turns upwards in a smug smile, when a realization hits her.

“Petra, are you feeling a little lonely tonight?” she asks, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

Petra gasps, maybe a little too over exaggerated. Yep, she is drunk.

“I am not lonely, Jane. Petra Solano does not do lonely. I don’t need a man”, she says, although her eyes look a little more dull than usual.

Even though Jane and Petra still aren’t that close, Jane does not like this look on her, and decides to try and cheer the blonde up. So she gently nudges Petra’s arm, and sends her a mischievous look.

“Petra?”

“Yes Jane?”

Jane leans a little closer to Petra and whispers, “Do you wanna get hammered and laugh at how ridiculous all the couples in this room are?”

Normally Petra would shoot Jane a glare, and turn her down immediately. But, seeing as she is not exactly sober, Petra’s mouth says “yes”, before her brain can think it over.

Xx

Later that night, Jane and Petra are hiding behind the giant heart sculpture, trying not to laugh. And failing.

“Oh my god, look at him!” Petra giggles. Jane has never heard Petra giggle before tonight, and she tries to ignore the little flutter in her chest, blaming it on the alcohol.

“He looks so confused!” Petra continues. They are watching Michael looking around, probably scanning the room for Jane.

“He will never find me”, Jane says in an overdramatic telenovela voice, and then laughs loudly. Petra joins in. They are both pretty drunk by now, and has been playing hide and seek with Michael and Rafael for the last half an hour. Without the guys knowing it, of course.

Jane flops down to the floor and leans against the heart.

“Why can’t they just give up? I mean, it’s been three months now, and they are still acting like all it takes for me to fall into their arms are grand romantic gestures. I like grand romantic gestures, but I already turned them down! It’s getting really annoying” Jane huffs. Petra joins her on the floor.

“They’re ridiculous. It’s a good thing you’re not with either of them, you deserve better Jane”, Petra says, awkwardly patting Jane’s shoulder.

“Aw, look at you being all nice and stuff”, Jane laughs. Petra hits her arm.

“Hey! I can be nice… Sometimes… If I have to”, Petra says, smirking at Jane.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be nice to me right now, and you are anyway”, Jane smiles back at Petra, a soft look in her eyes. Or is it just the alcohol making her eyes a little droopy? Petra is not sure, but she turns her head away for a second, feeling a little awkward.

A little pause goes by, and Petra can’t take the awkward silence (only Petra thinks it awkward, Jane is actually pretty content at this moment), so she jumps onto her feet, and pulls on Jane's arm.

“Nooo, I’m comfy here” Jane whines, but Petra keeps pulling until Jane reluctantly stands up.

Jane looks at Petra, and sees mischief in her eyes.

“Oh no, what?” Jane asks, even though she is smiling herself.

“Okay, so I might have been a little nice to you just now. But enough of that. Let’s be a little un-nice” Petra says, and Jane laughs at her.

“That’s not even a word!” Jane giggles.

“Shh, not important!”, Petra slurs a little. Jane stops giggling, and fixes Petra with a slightly unbelievable ‘okay I’m being serious’ look.

“So what do you want to do that is ‘un-nice’?” Jane asks, trying not to crack up.

“We should figure out how to get Rafael and Michael off your back” Petra says with a smug smile.

“Ooooh that would be great!” Jane says excitedly, “But how exactly are we gonna do that?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I said we should think about it”, Petra says, as though it’s obvious.

They both start thinking, while looking out over the crowd. Jane sees Michael, still searching for her, and giggles a little to herself. She also sees Rafael staring sullenly at a couple on the dancefloor kissing.

Suddenly an idea strikes Janes mind. It may not be the world’s best idea, when you look at back at it, but at the moment Jane thought it was genius.

“I’ve got it!” Jane yells a little too loudly, and clamps a hand over her mouth. Petra grabs Jane’s hand and pries it off her face.

“Okay, shoot. I’m all ears”, Petra smiles, excited to hear how she can torment Rafael and Michael some more.

Jane looks around, before leaning towards Petra and stage whispers; “We should kiss!”

Petra’s already big eyes widen to almost double their size. She looks like a cartoon character, Jane thinks and giggles a little.

“What?” Petra croaks. She was honestly not expecting to hear that.

“Yeah, it’s perfect! If they see us kissing, they will be so shocked and sad that they will leave me alone!”

They probably wouldn’t. They would be more likely to ambush Jane in the morning, asking if she’s okay, and if Petra forced her to do it as part of some new scheme she’s come up with. But that thought didn’t cross Jane’s mind right now.

The phrase “Are you drunk, or gay?” flies out of Petra’s mouth, and she reddens a little, cursing her mouth for having no filter right now.

Jane laughs. “Probably both”, she says.

Petra hesitates.

“Come on Petra, it’s just one quick kiss! And it will hurt the guys”, Jane says, knowing that that would tempt Petra to say yes. The reason Jane is pushing this idea, is that it will give her some space from the men. At least that’s what she tells herself. It has nothing to do with the fact that Jane has been wondering all night what Petra’s lips must feel like on her own. Nope, it has nothing to do with that.

“Okay fine”, Petra says, giving in to Jane’s idea. This is of course only because she likes seeing Michael and Rafael suffer. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that, much like Jane, Petra had been wondering if Jane’s lips are as soft as they look.

I must mention that they are both completely wasted at this point.

“Yay!” Jane squeals, takes Petra’s hand, and pulls her onto the dancefloor.

As soon as they are out of their hiding spot, Michael and Rafael sees them. They both start making their way over quickly, and Jane sees this out of the corner of her eye.

Jane spins around, so she is facing Petra, and puts her arms around her neck.

The men start walking slower.

Petra wraps her arms around Jane’s waist and pulls her closer.

The men give each other confused looks.

Jane leans in towards Petra, closing her eyes.

The men stop dead in their tracks.

“They are watching, kiss me”, Jane whispers, her breath tickling Petra’s face.

And so Petra does. At first it is a little awkward, their lips just pressed stiff against each other. But then Jane starts to loosen up, and moves her lips slightly against Petra’s. Petra responds by kissing back, a little more forceful than intended, but still nice. Their minds shut off, and they melt into each other. Their lips move together slowly, and Jane moves her hands into Petra’s soft hair. When Petra sighs, Jane gently runs her tongue over Petra’s lower lip, silently asking permission to enter. Petra hesitates for a second, but then opens her mouth. When their tongues touch, they both shiver. It’s like an electric shock courses through them both, and none of them are wearing expensive Italian leather shoes.

Jane starts exploring Petra’s mouth, and Petra sighs softly. Her hands slowly start to move up and down Jane’s back, while their tongues massage each other. Within seconds, the kiss heats up. The soft gentle movements of their tongues has now become a fight for dominance, as Petra grabs Jane’s face and kisses her hard. They are breathing heavily, biting each other’s lips, sucking on each other’s tongues, hands roaming everywhere. Jane moans loudly as Petra’s hands settle on her ass, giving it a squeeze. Petra smiles into the kiss, before taking Jane’s lower lip into her mouth. She sucks hard on it before biting down. She bites down hard enough to make Jane moan again, but not nearly hard enough to draw blood. Petra gently runs her tongue over the bitten spot, before plunging her tongue back into Jane’s mouth. Jane is completely jelly at this point, and Petra silently celebrates her victory in her mind.

But Petra is taken aback when Jane starts pulling her towards the elevator, without detaching their mouths.

“Come on”, Jane whispers against Petra’s swollen lips, “Let’s go up to your place”.

Petra allows herself to be dragged towards the elevator. They conveniently pass Michael and Rafael on the way, and Petra snatches Rafael’s drink out of his hand, downing it before winking at him. And then she is in the elevator with Jane, and they are making out again.

In the lobby stand two very confused men. They look at each other.

“What the…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my topscore at my psychology exam today, here is a new chapter! Hope you like it!

Chapter two

 

Petra wakes up the next morning with a crushing headache, and slightly nauseous. She tries to sit up, but something is holding her down. When she looks, she sees Jane laying on top of her, tangled in the sheets. Petra yelps. _What is happening?_

Jane stirs at this, and groans. “Uuuuugh, quiet. Headache. Sleep.”

Petra awkwardly pokes Jane’s bare shoulder.

“Jane…”

When Jane recognizes Petra’s voice, her head whips up.

“Petra?”

They both stare at each other, not a clue how they ended up like this. Petra sighs. _I can’t deal with this right now._

“I beg your pardon, but why the hell are you laying on top of me?” she asks Jane, a sharp tone in her voice.

“I… I honestly don’t know”, she says. “What happened last night?”

And then it all came rushing back to them. The talk at the bar. Getting hammered. Hiding from Michael and Rafael... The kiss.

Petra stares wide eyed into the air. “I think, maybe, you should leave.”

Jane looks a little hurt. “Petra, shouldn’t we talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Jane. We kissed. So what? We were drunk, let’s not mention it again”, she says coldly, and gets out of bed.

Jane can’t help but gulp a little, as she watches Petra only in her underwear. Suddenly she remembers something more from last night.

_“Are you drunk, or gay?”_

_“Probably both”._

Shit. Jane tears her eyes away from Petra’s body. _Why did I say that? I’m not gay._ Jane thinks to herself.

Petra turns around, now wearing her robe.

“Could you maybe, uhm… could you just turn around for a second?” Jane asks nervously.

“Why? You’re not naked”.

Jane sighs. “Yeah, I know. But it’s just… Please just turn around”.

Petra rolls her eyes and turns around.

“Fine, it’s not like I’m dying to see anything anyway”.

When Jane is dressed, Petra almost pushes her out of the bedroom.

“Weren’t you leaving?” she asks impatiently.

Jane has had about enough of Petra’s cold, rude attitude, and she turns around.

“Seriously Petra?” she says.

“What?” Petra asks, pretending she is completely uninterested in the whole situation. Like she is bored out of her mind.

“Do you have to be so cold towards me? I mean, what happened last night did, in fact, _happen_. Why are you pretending it didn’t?”

Petra fixes Jane with a cold stare. “Because it didn’t mean anything. Now, I would really appreciate it if you would just leave. I don’t want to ever think about this again”.

Jane looks at Petra with disbelief in her eyes.

“Is it really so horrible that we kissed, that you can’t even stand to look at me? What, are you ashamed to have kissed me?”

Petra just wanted Jane to leave as quickly as possible, so she said the only thing she could think of, to make Jane leave without asking any more questions.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I don’t do this kind of thing. Getting drunk and making out with people like you. It’s embarrassing. And honestly? It wasn’t even that good. So please just leave”.

Jane’s eyes widen in disbelief, and her eyes get a little watery.

“People like me? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I… I only associate with people of influence, Jane.” It pains Petra so much to say this, but she needs Jane out of her home.

“Wow… Okay, fine. Whatever, I’ll leave.” Jane says. As she turns around, a single tear escapes the corner of her eye.

When Jane is gone, Petra sinks down to the floor. _What have I done? Why is this happening?_ Petra’s breathing is fast and shallow, as she starts panicking. She couldn’t believe she had just ruined everything with the only friend she has. All because of a stupid drunken kiss, that left her more confused than she’s ever been before in her entire life. Tears starts welling up in her eyes. _Great, now I’m crying because of Jane. What has she done to me?_

Xx

When Jane walks in to her house thirty minutes later, Xiomara and Alba are all over her instantly.

“Where have you been, Jane? We were so worried!” Xiomara exclaims, looking a mix of relieved and angry.

“No se puede simplemente quedarse fuera toda la noche, sin tener que llamar a casa.” ( _You can’t just stay out all night without calling home_ ) Alba says with a stern look, but pulls Jane into a hug nonetheless. Then they both notice the sad look on Jane’s face, and her slightly red eyes.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Xiomara face softens, and she hurries over to Jane and brushes her hair out of her face.

“Nothing, I… It’s nothing.” Jane says quietly, and hurries into her room. She really doesn’t want to talk about it right now.

When Jane got to her room, the first thing she did was pick up Mateo. He was laying in his crib, sleeping, but now Jane is holding him, whispering sweet words in his ear, immediately taking comfort from his presence.

“Hey mister sweet face”, Jane coos. Mateo looks up at her sleepily, but cracks a little smile.

“So… Your mama had a pretty weird night last night. I kissed Petra. Can you believe it, Mateo? Petra, who I hated only one year ago. I don’t know why I did it. Well, I _do_ know why. To hurt Michael and Rafael. Oh god, Michael and Rafael! I had completely forgotten about them... I wish it could just be you and me for a while, nothing else to worry about. Wouldn’t you like that, mister sweet face?”

Mateo makes a gurgling sound and grabs his mother’s hair. Jane laughs a little.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Then there is a knock on her door, and Xiomara walks in slowly.

“Hey honey. What’s going on? Where were you last night?”

Jane sighs. “I was uhm… I was at Petra’s?” Jane says cautiously, grimacing a little. She knows Xiomara is not that fond of Petra, you know, since the whole ‘Magda pushed Alba down the stairs’ thing.

“Petra’s? Why were you with her?” Xiomara asks surprised.

Jane looks away, avoiding eye contact with her mother.

“Well… We uh… We sort of got really drunk, and then-“

“Oh my god, did you have sex with her?!” Xiomara exclaims, a shocked look grazing her face.

“Ma! No! Of course I didn’t have sex with her, what are you thinking?” Jane says.

“I don’t know, you said you got really drunk, and you stayed the night, so…” Xiomara says cautiously.

“I can’t believe the first thing you assume is that I slept with her,” Jane says, shaking her head. “I mean, if I were gay, sure I could see why you would think that, but I’m not”.

Xiomara pauses. “… Are you sure?”

Jane looks confused. “Sure about what?”

Xiomara looks softly at Jane. “That you’re not gay?”

Truth be told, Jane wasn’t all that sure right now. But she wasn’t about to let her mother know that.

“Ay dios mio, Ma! What is that supposed to mean?” Jane asks in disbelief.

“It’s just… Lately, I’ve kinda been getting these _vibes_ from you. You know, gay vibes”.

“What?!”

“Nothing big. But your eyes kinda linger a little longer on women these days. And when you’ve had a nice exchange or lunch date or something with Petra, you seem a little… Giddy? I don’t know Jane. I’m your mom, I notice these things. I know you better than anyone”.

Jane sighs and puts her head in her hands. “Better than I know myself, it seems. Why haven’t I noticed this?”

Xiomara places a comforting hand on Jane’s arm.

“Sometimes you just don’t. So, what happened with Petra that made you upset?”

Jane looks up at her mom. “Well, we got really drunk, and I was really tired of Rafael and Michael chasing after me all night. So we decided to come up with a plan to make them stop. Apparently my genius drunken brain thought it would be a great idea to make out.”

Xiomara’s eyes widen, as she gasps.

“You guys kissed?”

“Yeah. And then we kinda went up to her room, and I don’t remember anything more. But we woke up in our underwear, so we didn’t have sex. But then Petra started acting really cold, almost shoving me out of her apartment. I wanted to talk about what happened, but then she said some things…”

“What things?” Xiomara asks.

“Something about being embarrassed to have kissed ‘someone like me’” Jane says, looking down sadly.

Xiomara frowns. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know Ma, she said something about only associating with people of influence or something”. Jane’s eyes start getting watery again. Xiomara pulls her in for a hug.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. But Petra, she’s… I’m sorry to say this, but she’s not a particularly nice person”.

Jane pulls away. “But that’s the thing, Ma! She _was_ really nice to me last night. We had a lot of fun, before the kissing thing obviously. I actually had a great time hanging out with her.”

“And what about the kiss? How was it?” Xiomara asks. She may not like Petra that much, but she can see that her daughter is conflicted about it, and she wants to help.

“I don’t know. Good? Maybe it’s just because I was drunk.” Jane looks down at Mateo, who has fallen asleep again. She walks over to his crib, puts him down, and sits back on the bed.

“Or maybe it’s because you have feelings for her?” Xiomara says. She doesn’t like the idea of Jane liking Petra, but it sure seems like that’s the case.

Jane looks at her mother, a little shocked.

“No! It can’t be that. I do not have feelings for Petra, Ma.”

Xiomara sighs, and takes Janes hand.

“Honey, it kinda sounds like you do. I mean, if you didn’t care, you wouldn’t be this upset, right?”

“I don’t know… I’m just so confused!” Jane throws herself down on the bed, face first.

“I know baby. It sounds like you have some thinking to do. Maybe you should try and talk to Petra again?”

Jane looks up. “She doesn’t wanna talk, Ma. She made that very clear.”

Xx

Petra is sitting at her desk, trying to get some work done so she won’t think about Jane. She is failing. Suddenly, her door slams open, and Rafael storms in.

“What did you do to Jane?!” He yells, and slams his hands down on the desk.

Petra looks up, trying to hide her shock.

“What do you mean? I did nothing to Jane, Rafael,” she says coldly, looking back down at her papers.

“Oh come on, Petra. I saw you two last night. You must have done _something,_ because Jane would never kiss you in her right mind. So, what was it? Did you drink her under the table? Did you drug her, and then force her to kiss you, just to get to me?”

Petra looks offended. “No, I did no such thing!”

Rafael scoffs. “Why should I believe you? It’s not like you haven’t done crazier things”.

“I would never do such a thing to Jane. She’s my- she’s my friend, okay? We were both having a pretty shitty night, so we decided to get drunk. And then it just kind of happened,” Petra says, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

“Actually, Jane was the one who suggested it”, she adds, not being able to resist taking another stab at Rafael.

When she sees the slight glimpse of hurt in his eyes, Petra feels a little better.

Rafael sighs. “I still don’t believe you. I’ll talk to Jane, she’ll tell me the truth”.

“She will tell you exactly what I told you, because that _is_ the truth. Anyways, it didn’t mean anything.” Petra says, looking down at her papers. Petra had been trying all day to convince herself that it didn’t mean anything, but it was not going very well. She was hoping Rafael didn’t pick up on it.

It seems like he didn’t, because he shoots her one final glare, before storming out of the office. Petra lays her head in her hands. _This is such a mess._

Xx

Back at the Villanueva household, Jane is sitting by her computer, trying to write. Nothing comes out. She can’t stop thinking about that kiss, about the hurt she felt when Petra dismissed it, and what her mother said about Jane maybe having feelings for her. While she is deep in thought, her fingers start typing on their own.

_“Carla was watching her from across the room. Her long legs, smooth curves, blonde curly hair, and her breathtaking face. She was talking to some of the guests, and Carla couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. She kept thinking back to that kiss. How soft her lips had been against her own. How she smelled slightly of vanilla, her warm hands on her body. All she wanted to do at that moment, was to run up to her, grab her face and smash their lips together for another passionate kiss. Carla realized suddenly, that she was falling in love.”_

Jane looks down at what she had written. _Oh god._ Then it hits her full force. Jane is falling in love with Petra.

Suddenly there is a knock on her door, and Michael is standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” he says softly. He looks a little sad.

“Hey.”

Michael stands there awkwardly for a second, before stepping into the room.

“So, about last night,” he starts. Jane sighs, knowing what is going to come next.

“Michael, I-“

“Why did you do it?” he interrupts. He looks a little hurt.

Jane is quiet for a second. “I don’t know, Michael. We were drunk and I was kinda annoyed at you and Rafael for pestering me all week, and we just... It seemed like a good idea at the time. I’m sorry, I know there are a ton of better ways to let you know that we are completely over.”

Michael looks down to the ground. He doesn’t want to believe that there is no chance for him and Jane, but it’s getter harder and harder.

“So there is no hope? For us? Because I don’t believe that, Jane,” he says, looking her in the eyes, a hopeful glint in them.

“No, Michael. It’s not going to happen, I’m sorry. But after everything that’s happened, I just don’t have those kind of feelings for you anymore. Or Rafael.”

Michael looks defeated. “Do you have those kind of feelings for Petra?” He hates to ask this, but he has to know.

“Are you sure you want to talk about that?” Jane asks, narrowing her eyes a little.

“No, but I feel like I have to know.”

Jane sighs for what feels like the thousandth time today. “I… I might. Have those feelings. For Petra. I don’t know Michael, I’m really confused right now and she won’t talk to me.”

Michael’s eyes widen. “Seriously? You _actually_ have feelings for Petra?! Jane, are you completely out of your mind! Petra’s crazy!”

“Michael!” Jane says, surprise and irritation lacing her voice. “She is not crazy, she is a good person!”

Michael scoffs. “A good person? Really? Need I remind you that she covered for her mother when she pushed your abuela down the stairs, she tried to get Rafael arrested for domestic violence, she tried to take custody of Mateo, Jane!”

Jane shakes her head. “I know, Michael. But she’s changed! Now that Magda is out of her life, she’s really trying!”

Michael looks at her in disbelief. “You’re really defending her?”

“Yes I am. I had a great time with Petra last night, and no, it wasn’t just the kissing. My night was a little rough before Petra came up to me, and she made it a whole lot better by agreeing to hang out.”

“So it’s true?” Suddenly Rafael appears, apparently having heard their conversation.

“Rafael? What are you doing here?” Jane asks surprised.

“I went to talk to Petra, but I didn’t believe her when she said she didn’t do anything to you, or force you or anything. So I went over here to ask you what really happened,” he said.

Jane sends a stern glare to Rafael. “Petra didn’t force me to do anything. Actually, the kiss was kind of my idea,” she adds quietly.

“What?” Michael asks.

“Yeah, Petra said that”, Rafael says, looking anywhere but at Jane.

“So… I’m gonna go now”, Michael says, leaving the room.

“Do you really have feelings for her?” Rafael asks quietly.

“I think so, yeah” Jane answers. Rafael scoffs, and looks to the ceiling.

“Great. That’s just great”, he says ironically and then leaves.

“Rafael! Ugh,” Jane slumps down into her chair. She doesn’t want Rafael to be mad at her. She doesn’t have feelings for him anymore, but he is her baby daddy, and she cares for him. She also still cares for Michael. They were together for two years, and he was her best friend. _This is such a mess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think and what you would like to see. Next chapter will be up in a couple days :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy!

Chapter three

 

Three weeks has now passed since the kiss, and Jane still hasn’t talked to Petra.

She is on better terms with Michael and Rafael. However, it does kind of seem like Michael hasn’t given up, even though she told him to. He’s been acting all sweet and flirty, and every time he gets the opportunity, he says something ugly about Petra. Jane is getting really tired of it.

It feels like Petra has been avoiding her, because Jane has hardly seen her, and when she does, Petra disappears immediately. Jane becomes more and more frustrated by the day, and today she’s had enough. During her break, she walks determinedly to Petra’s office and barges in.

Petra jumps a little in her chair, but quickly regains her posture.

“Have you heard of the term ‘knocking’? It’s when you tap the door with your hand before entering a room,” Petra says sarcastically. Jane scoffs.

“Petra, we need to talk.”

“However appealing that sounds, my answer must be a firm no,” she answers, not looking up from her paperwork.

“Seriously, Petra! You have been avoiding me for three weeks!” Jane throws her hands up in the air.

“I have done no such thing, Jane”.

“Oh, so you just happened to suddenly have some _very_ important business to tend to every time you see me? Is that it?” Jane inquires. She doesn’t believe Petra for a second.

“… Yes. The hotel has kept me very busy and up to my elbows in paperwork,” Petra says, even though there are only three files on her desk at the moment.

“Cut it out, Petra,” Jane says, flopping down on the couch with a sigh. “You know, talking to you is like trying to navigate through a labyrinth of lies! Why don’t you just tell me the truth? I care about you, Petra!” Jane says, desperate to get Petra to open up. But she doesn’t. Instead Petra just looks up at her.

“Well, that was your first mistake,” she says coolly, before looking down again, shooing Jane away with her hand. “Please leave, I have work to do.”

Jane looks at Petra with a heartbroken look in her eyes. “What happened? We were friends, why are you acting like this?” Jane’s voice cracks a little.

_It breaks my heart when you call me your friend,_ Petra thinks. She is fighting back the tears threatening to well up in her eyes. She keeps her head down, so Jane won’t notice.

“Please just go,” Petra’s voice betrays her a little, and she curses inwardly.

“Fine,” Jane says, “I’ll leave you alone.” Then she is out the door.

Alone. Petra feels so very alone, even when she is surrounded by people. She thinks of a quote by Stephen King that seems to fit perfectly. “ _Alone. Yes, that’s the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn’t hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym.”_

Petra has lots of experience with murder. She killed Roman. Her mother even murdered a man once. He broke in to their tiny one bedroom apartment in Prague, and she stabbed him in the heart right in front of Petra. She felt like she was in hell for a long time after that. Everywhere she looked, she thought she saw the man’s face staring at her. So yeah, Petra knows both murder and hell. And feeling alone is definitely worse than both of them.

She can’t work anymore. She leaves her office, goes to her room and lays down on her bed. She can no longer hold the tears at bay, and they start pouring out of her eyes.

Xx

Jane is pacing outside of Petra’s door, trying to decide whether or not to knock. She is irritated. No, frustrated. No, that word doesn’t fit either. Angry. Yes, Jane is angry. But suddenly she hears quiet sobs from Petra’s apartment, and her anger disappears for a second, worry taking over her features.

“Petra?” Jane calls, knocking on the door. No answer.

Jane knocks a little harder, “Petra!”

Still no answer, but the sobbing stops. Jane knows Petra heard her, so she opens the door. Petra walks out from the bedroom wiping her cheeks, but her eyes are still red.

Jane hurries over to her.

“Petra! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine” Petra says, looking away.

Jane sends Petra a glare, but worry is still shining through it. “Petra… You’re not fine.”

Petra sighs and sits down on the couch. “Why are you here, Jane?”

Jane fidgets nervously with her hands. She had actually come to yell at Petra.

“I uh… I heard you crying,” Jane says quietly, “and I wanted to see if maybe there is anything I can do?” she offers.

“It’s not your job to comfort me,” Petra says, still not looking at Jane.

Jane rushes over to the couch and sits beside Petra.

“But I want to!” Jane says, “You’re my… my friend, and I don’t like it when you’re upset”.

_Friend. There is that word again,_ Petra thinks.

“Why do you even care? I’m horrible”.

Jane sighs. “Petra, I’ve known you for a year and a half now, and one thing I have learned is that you are not horrible. You just make bad decisions sometimes. When you’re stressed, mostly. So… what’s stressing you?”

“… you”

Jane looks a little hurt. “Me? What… Did I do something?”

“You’re everywhere, Jane! Every time I turn around, there you are. Why? Why won’t you leave me alone?” Petra says. “It’s so frustrating!”

Jane is speechless. The next thing she says just flies out of her mouth, before she can even think about it.

“I just… Petra, I think I’m falling in love with you”. Jane’s hand clasps over her mouth in shock. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I know you don’t like me very much, just forget about this. I’m sorry.”

Jane’s words caused fresh tears to fall from Petra’s eyes. She takes a deep breath. _I can’t do it. I can’t lie to Jane anymore._

Jane stands up to leave, but Petra speaks before she can get out.

“How do you know that?”

“That I’m… falling on love with you?” Jane asks confused.

“No… How do you know that I’m not falling in love with you too? Have you even asked me how I feel?” Petra whispers, afraid that is she speaks louder, her voice will crack.

Jane is speechless again. “I… I just, with the way you’ve been acting towards me… I just thought you… hated me.” Jane looks down, tears forming in her eyes.

“You’re the first person who seems to care about me for who I am, and I’m not sure I can handle it,” Petra whispers. Jane’s eyes widen.

“What?” she asks softly.

“I’m falling in love with you too, Jane. And it scares the crap out of me. I-I’ve never felt like this before, not even with Rafael. All my life, my mother has taught me that money is the most important thing. It’s been burned into my brain. So, when these… feelings, for you, when they started, I just couldn’t deal with it. Every time I look at you, I hear my mother’s voice screaming in my head to get it together. That I’m being ridiculous, that I’m an idiot for falling in love with you, and that it will ruin my life”. Petra is full on sobbing at this point. Jane is crying too.

“And… Is that how you feel? That being with me will ruin your life?” she asks Petra quietly. Petra looks up at Jane with a tear streaked face.

“No.”

A small, relieved laugh escapes Jane’s lips. “I’m so happy to hear that”. Petra sends Jane a sad smile.

“Jane… Even though we have feelings for each other, I’m not sure I can do this.”

Jane’s face falls. “What? Why?”

Petra sighs. “Where I come from… Homophobia was big when I was growing up. I know we’re not in Czechoslovakia, but the fear is still in me.”

Jane takes Petra’s hand in her own. “No one will judge you, Petra.”

Petra laughs, but without a hint of humor. “They already do.”

Jane turns Petra’s face towards her own with her hand. “We can keep it a secret? Until you’re ready?”

Petra looks unsure. “I-“

“Come on, Petra. Please,” Jane pleads.

Petra smiles a little. “Okay. But we’re keeping it a secret.”

Jane’s face breaks into a face-splitting smile, and she pulls Petra towards her. Their lips meet in a soft, tender kiss. Completely different from the first kiss they shared, and even though that was good, _really good, Jane thought,_ this is better. Instead of rough passion, this kiss is filled with sweet emotion.

When they pull back, their foreheads rest against the others. Jane wipes Petra’s cheek with her hand, and they both laugh quietly.

“God, look at us,” Petra chuckles. “We’re pathetic.”

Jane laughs. “Well, at least we’re pathetic together.” She smiles sweetly at Petra, who looks away from Jane’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Jane. For everything. For doing all those horrible things to you before we became friends. For treating you like shit the past three weeks.”

“Hey,” Jane says softly, “I forgive you.”

Petra looks into Jane’s eyes, and sees nothing but affection in them. She can’t help herself, so she leans in for another kiss.

Xx

When Jane returns home, she is on cloud nine. As she walks through the door, she remembers that she agreed to keep her and Petra’s relationship a secret, so she tries to wipe the smile off her face. It’s not working out that well.

“Hola, mi amor” Alba says, as she walks out from the kitchen.

“Hi abuela,” Jane says, and gives her grandmother a hug.

“Ay, porque estas tan feliz?” (why are you so happy?) Alba says with a smile.

“No reason,” Jane says, and tries not to skip as she walks to the kitchen.

“No me engañas, Jane” (you don’t fool me) Alba says, raising an eyebrow at her granddaughter.

“It’s nothing, just a good day at work,” Jane said, not looking at Alba.

“Si tú lo dices,”(if you say so) Alba says, shaking her head at her granddaughter.

As Jane walks to her room, she passes Xiomara on her way.

“Hey Ma!” Jane says happily.

“Hey,” Xiomara says, and sends Alba a weird look.

“What is up with her today?” she asks.

“No lo sé, ella dijo que tenía un buen día en el trabajo,”(I don’t know, she said she had a good day at work) Alba says, looking confused.

“Hmm, well I don’t believe that,” Xiomara says, and starts walking towards Jane’s room.

Xiomara enters Jane’s room, and finds Jane sitting on her bed with Mateo.

“Hey, honey”

“Hi” Jane smiles.

“Soooo... What’s got you all smile-y today?” Xiomara inquires.

“It’s nothing, just a good day at work,” Jane repeats the same thing she said to Alba.

Xiomara looks at jane.

“See, I don’t believe that,” she says with a glint in her eye.

Jane decides that she can at least tell her mother that she and Petra talked. She doesn’t need to tell her about what.

“Okay, well... Petra finally talked to me!” Jane says with a big smile.

“Oh, what did you talk about?”

_Damn._

“You know, just sortet things out and stuff,” Jane says, looking down at Mateo, smiling at the cute sounds he was making.

Xiomara narrowed her eyes. “Mhm, and then what?”

Jane looks questioningly at her mother, “What do you mean ‘and then what’? We just sortet things out.”

“Come on Jane, you look way too happy to have just ‘sortet things out’. Did anything happen?”

_Maybe Petra won’t mind that I at least tell my mother..._ Jane thinks.

“Okay,” Jane sighs, “I told her about my feelings. You know, for her.”

Xiomara’s eyes open wide. “Really? How did she take it? Wait, she must have taken it well, or else you’d be crying instead of smiling.”

Jane smiles softly, looking down. “She did take it well. Really well actually. We kind of... kissed.”

“What?!” Xiomara asks surprised.

“Yeah. Ma...” Jane pauses, “I’m falling in love with her. And she’s falling in love with me! I know you don’t really like her, but please give her a chance. She’s changed.”

Xiomara sighs. “Well, if she makes you happy, then I guess I’ll try.”

Jane throws her arms around her mother.

“Thank you! It really means a lot to me. I get so anxious when people in my life don’t get along.”

Xiomara laughs, “I know honey.”

Jane smiles, but then realizes something.

“Oh, but don’t tell anyone! I promised Petra we’d keep it a secret for now.”

Xiomara strokes Jane’s hair. “I won’t.”

Xx

The next day Petra and Jane are laying outside on Petra’s balcony. The sun is slowly setting, and they are just enjoying each other’s company.

“Favorite food?” Jane asks. They are in the middle of a game of ‘favorites’.

Petra thinks. “Hmm... Kulajda.”

Jane looks confused. “Ku-what now?”

Petra laughs. “Kulajda. It’s a czech soup. Delicious. What about you? Favorite food?”

“Grilled cheese,” Jane answers without hesitating.“

Really? I’ve never really been one for grilled cheese sandwiches,” Petra says, and Jane whips her head towards Petra.

“What?! Petra, grilled cheese sandwiches are God’s gift to humanity!” she says seriously. Petra laughs.

“This is no laughing matter! I’m not sure we can date if you don’t like grilled cheese.” Jane says seriously, but with a smirk on her face.

Petra snorts, and looks at Jane with mirth in her eyes.

“Okay, make me a grilled cheese sandwich. I’ll eat it, and be completely honest about my opinion. If I like it, great. If I don’t, you never make me one again. But seriously, breaking up over grilled cheese? A little overdramatic, don’t you think?”

Jane is the one laughing now. “Oh, you’re gonna like it. Trust me, I make the best grilled cheese sandwich in Miama.”

“Hmm, I’m not so sure. We’ll see,” Petra winks at Jane, and laces their fingers together.

They enjoy a bit of silence, while Petra plays with Jane’s fingers. Jane takes a deep breath, before asking Petra something she’s been wanting to asks for a long time now.

“What happened in Czechoslovakia? I mean, remember about a year ago when me and Rafael found out that ‘Petra’ is not your birth name? I’ve been wondering ever since. You don’t have to tell me, of course. I’m just curious.”

Petra sighs. “No, I’ll tell you. If we’re gonna lie about our relationship to everyone else, we should at least be complelety honest to each other. Remeber that day where you found me crying in the stairwell and I told you about Milos?”

Jane nods.

“Well, all the stuff about the koruna, the cheating and the acid, that was true. But... I found out not long ago that the cheating wasn’t true, but I’ll get to that. My real name is not Petra, as you know. It’s actually Natalia. After Milos threw acid at my mother, she got hit by a truck and became paralyzed in her legs. Milos got arrested and thrown in jail, but then this guy Ivan comes up to me. He tells me that Milos would come after me once he was out. Then he told me about this girl named Petra Andel, who had recently and very unexpectedly died. He gave me her passport and ID, and after my mother got released from the hospital, we fled the country. A couple months ago Milos came to the hotel. He told me that he never cheated on me, that my mother lied, and she can actually walk. It turned out to be true. My mother had been using me for five years, pretending to be paralyzed so I would take care of her.”

Petra released a deep breath after saying all of this. She looked over at Jane, and found her staring wide eyed at nothing. Petra bit her lip.

“Has this changed how you look at me?” she asks nervously.

Jane looks over at Petra. “No, no not at all!” she says reasurringly. “It’s just a lot to take in. Petra, I hate to say this but... Your mother is horrible.”

Petra chuckles slightly.

“I know.”

She is so relieved that Jane doesn’t look at her differently after this revelation.

“Now we’re talking about mothers... I might have told my mother about us,” Jane says, nervously looking at Petra.

“Jane!” Petra says. “We agreed to keep it a secret!”

“I know, and I’m sorry!” Jane rushes to apologize. “But when I came home yesterday I was really happy, she just kind of guessed it.”

Petra shoots Jane a sceptical look.

“How could she possibly have guessed that you and I are dating? I mean, out of all the things that could make you happy, why would she guess this?”

“I uh... I kind of told her about what happened at the party and how I feel about you. That’s how she guessed it.”

Petra just looked at Jane.

“Oh,” she said.

"I’m sorry, but she asked and I just couldn’t lie to her,” Jane says, taking Petra’s hand in her own, stroking it gently. Petra looks at Jane and sighs.

“I know. And I guess it’s okay that your mother knows, as long as she doesn’t tell anyone. I mean, you guys are so close you talk about everything. It wouldn’t be fair of me to asks you to keep this secret from her.” Petra smiles, bringing Jane’s hands to her mouth and giving them a light kiss.

Jane smiles and kisses Petra on the lips. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“Okay, favorite movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that! Next chapter will be up in a couple days. Hope to hear what you think and what you would maybe like to see happen? Love you lots *mwah*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, because I just finished first year of school today! Woo! One year left and I'm free  
> Happy reading people :)
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who left kudos! And also to everyone reading this is general, it's amazing <3

Chapter four

 

A month has now passed, and Jane and Petra are doing better than ever. Every chance they get, they are with each other. If Rafael has Mateo, and neither of them are working, they’re together.

Rafael and Jane are on really good terms now. They talked it out, and decided to put everything behind them, and just focus on being good parents for Mateo. Of course Jane didn’t tell him about her relationship with Petra.

Michael is another story. He is still hung up on Jane, and he is after Petra more than ever. It’s like he is actively searching for reasons to question her, trying to bring her down for stuff she didn’t do. Jane keeps talking to him, begging him to cut it out, but he won’t listen.

Right now Jane and Petra are having lunch in Petra’s suite. They haven’t really seen each other much in the last three days, so they are catching up on what’s going on, laughing and joking around.

“Go on a date with me,” Jane says suddenly.

Petra stares surprised at Jane. “Jane… I’m not ready for people to know yet.”

Jane takes Petra’s hand. “I know baby, but it’ll be like a secret date. We can go on a picnic where no one can see us or something!” she smiles broadly. Petra chuckles.

“That sounds nice, I’d love that,” she says and gives Jane a sweet kiss.

“How does tomorrow at noon sound? Rafael has Mateo until four o’clock, and I’m not working.”

Petra looks in her calendar, before smiling at Jane. “I have a meeting until twelve, and then I’m all yours.”

“Yay!” Jane cheers, and Petra laughs at how cute she is.

“I’ll cook, and I can finally make that grilled cheese for you,” she smirks at Petra.

Petra shakes her head with a small smile. “Oh god.”

“It’s gonna be awesome!” Jane sing-songs, and does a little happy dance. Petra laughs a full belly laugh, before grabbing Jane’s wrist and pulling her down on the couch.

“You are just too damn adorable,” she whispers in Jane’s ear before pulling her in for a kiss. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, and they separate quickly.

“Come in!” Petra says, pulling a little at her shirt. Scott walks in the door.

“Ms. Andel, some clients downstairs want to talk to you. They didn’t say about what.” When he sees Jane, he gives them a weird look. Petra stands up and clears her throat.

“Thank you Scott, I’ll be right there.”

He’s still standing there, looking back and forth from Jane to Petra.

“Is that all?” Petra asks, her professional mask in place and one eyebrow raised at him.

“Uh, yes. Sorry.” Scott says and leaves the room. When he has closed the door, Petra turns to Jane.

“I have to go now, but I’ll see you tomorrow?” she says.

“Can’t wait,” Jane says, giving Petra a quick peck on the lips.

Xx

At twelve o’clock the next day, Jane is waiting for Petra outside the Marbella, a picnic basket and blanket hanging from her arm. She is standing in a mostly secluded area so no one will see them. Jane had searched the internet, and found a little meadow not far from the hotel, but still hidden from everything. She sees Petra walking up to her, and smiles broadly.

“Hi darling,” Petra says sweetly. Jane’s heart flutters every time Petra calls her that.

“Hey,” she says back. “Ready to go?”

“Yes please. The meeting was so boring. I kept looking at my watch, counting the minutes ‘till I could leave and see you.”

“Aw, aren’t you cute,” Jane chuckles. Petra gasps and smacks her hand on her own chest.

“I am not cute! I am very dangerous,” she says, giving Jane a playful glare. Jane snorts.

“Yeah yeah, if you say so,” she laughs, and they start walking to the meadow.

Once they arrive and set everything up, Jane starts putting out the food. Petra sighs.

“Mm it looks delicious.”

Jane smirks, pulling out the last box. “And now to the best part… Grilled cheese!”

Petra laughs. “Oh god, I completely forgot about that. I will have you know that every grilled cheese sandwich I have ever tasted, I did not like,” she smirks and raises her eyebrows at Jane.

“Mhm, we’ll see,” Jane chuckles.

They eat their food, talking and laughing. Once they’ve finished almost everything, Jane grabs the grilled cheese.

“It’s time,” she says seriously, picking up a sandwich. Petra chuckles.

“Fine, but don’t get mad if I don’t like it,” she winks at Jane.

“I won’t,” Jane says.

Petra grabs the sandwich, inspects it a little bit, and takes a bite. She doesn’t say anything as she chews, and Jane can’t read her expression.

“Well? What do you think?” Jane asks with an expectant look in her eyes.

Petra chews a little more before swallowing. “What is in it?”

“One third white cheddar, one third yellow cheddar and one third grated American,” Jane says proudly.

Petra hums a little. “It’s not that bad actually,” she says.

Jane throws her hands in the air victoriously.

“Yes! I knew it! I told you you’d like it,” she does a little celebratory shimmy with her shoulders, and Petra can’t help but laugh a little.

“I didn’t say I like it, I said it’s not that bad,” she smirks.

“Oh come on, you like it. Just admit it Petra, my grilled cheese sandwich is awesome.”

“Okay, I like it. A little bit!” Petra says defeated, but still with a hint of glee in her eyes. “But this does not mean that I will eat it on a regular basis like you do,” she fixes Jane with a pointed stare. Jane chuckles.

“I know I’m just glad you liked it.”

Petra leans in for a kiss. The kiss is intimate but passionate, and they completely forget about the sandwiches. Jane scoots closer to Petra and wraps her arms around her neck. Petra moves her hands into Jane’s hair, but forgets that she is using her right arm for support, and they tumble to the ground, Jane laying on top of Petra. They both laugh, and Petra wraps her arms tight around Jane’s waist. They stay like that, looking into each other’s eyes, before Jane looks up and sees something.

“Uh, apples!” she says excitedly, and jumps off Petra. Petra sits up confused.

“What?”

Jane points towards a tree at the edge of the meadow. “Come on, let’s go pick some!”

Petra stares at Jane with a look that is both confused and amused.

“Jane, that tree is standing in the garden of that little hut over there.” She says.

There was a tiny hut just behind the trees surrounding the meadow, but it was almost completely hidden away.

“So? We can make apple juice!” Jane says, and jumps to her feet. She grabs the basket, and pulls at Petra’s arm. Petra shakes her head with a slight chuckle, but stands up nonetheless.

They walk over to the tree, and Jane sneaks in between the bushes to see if anyone’s there.

“All clear,” Jane says, and starts picking the low hanging apples. Petra laughs and starts picking the ones higher up. Once the basket it almost full, they have picked all the apples they can reach.

“Come on, let’s go back,” Petra says, but Jane shakes her head.

“Help me up, if I get on that branch, I can reach the last few apples.”

Petra sighs, but lifts Jane up a bit, so she can climb onto the lowest hanging branch. Suddenly an old man walks out of the hut.

“Hey! What are you girls doing in my tree? Those are my apples, get out!” he yells. Jane yelps, still only hanging by her hands.

“Oh shit!” Petra says, and grabs Jane by the waist. “What do we do? Give him his apples back?”

“I have a plan,” Jane says. “Run!”

“What? Running is not a plan, Jane! Running is what you do once a plan fails!”

Jane just laughs as she starts running away. “Come on!” she yells after Petra.

“Oh dear,” Petra mutters, before she starts running. Suddenly her shoes get stuck in the soft dirt, but Jane is already at the blanket, starting to pack up.

“Come on!” she yells again, and Petra decides to just abandon her shoes and run barefoot.

Once she gets to Jane, they can still hear the old man yelling at them, and then they see him coming out from between the trees, chasing after them with his cane.

Jane shrieks a little, and then grabs Petra’s hand. They laugh while they run out of the meadow, but suddenly Jane trips over something and falls into a puddle. When she stands up, her front is covered in mud. Petra bends over from laughing too much, but Jane just huffs. There is a small smile on her lips though.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened,” Petra gasps between laughs. Jane pretends to be offended, but really her chest is threatening to explode. They have been dating for a month now, but this is the first time Jane sees Petra laughing so freely. Her smile fills almost her entire face, her mouth wide open, and her eyes crinkle in the most adorable way. Jane joins in on the laughter, and they stumble out onto the secluded area of the Marbella.

And then they almost bump into…

“Jane? Petra?” Rafael asks surprised.

They both freeze, but Petra quickly puts on her professional poker face.

“Oh. Hello Rafael,” she says politely with a tight smile.

He stares at them, his mouth hanging open and his brows furrowed.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Jane answers a little too quickly.

Petra shoots Jane a glare, before looking back at Rafael.

“We were just out for a little walk to get some fresh air.”

Rafael looks questioningly at Petra. “You have no shoes, Jane is covered in mud and… why do you have a basket filled with apples?” He asks Jane.

“Oh… I went to the market before the walk.” She says, a little more unconvincingly than Petra’s explanation had been.

“Oh. Okay,” Rafael says, but it doesn’t look like he is buying it.

“Okay, well. Bye then!” Petra says, and she and Jane quickly walks away. When they are out of Rafael’s hearing range, they finally let out the breath they both have been holding in.

“Do you think he bought it?” Jane asks nervously. Petra runs her hand across her forehead.

“Not at all,” she sighs. Jane gently lays her hand on Petra’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. If he asks, we’ll just say we’ve put aside our differences, and are now good friends!” she smiles reassuringly. Petra offers Jane a small but genuine smile.

“Yeah.”

They part their ways, Petra going to her suite to freshen up, and Jane going to the locker room to change.

On her way there, Jane bumps into Xiomara, who had just been talking to the manager about performing in the lounge.

“Oh hey hon- why are you covered in mud?” Xiomara stares wide eyed at Jane.

Jane grabs her mother’s arm, and pulls her into the locker room, making sure it’s empty.

“Mom, I just had the best time with Petra!” she grins.

Xiomara still looks confused. “That still doesn’t explain why you are covered in mud, Jane.”

And then Jane told her mother about their date, completely gushing over Petra. Jane is so glad her mother knows, because she’s sure she would explode, if she wasn’t able to talk to anyone about it.

Xiomara looks affectionately at Jane, loving how happy she seems to be.

Xx

Two weeks later Petra and Jane are making out in Petra’s bed.

“Mm, Jane,” Petra moans when Jane runs her hand up Petra’s thigh and kisses down her neck. Petra pulls Jane’s face up towards her own, and captures her lips in a wet kiss. Jane can feel heat pooling in her stomach and slowly settling between her legs. Kissing Petra is unlike anything she’s ever felt before. It is so, so soft and their bodies fit perfectly together. Jane never thought she would be attracted to a woman in her life, but the way Petra makes her feel? Holy... It makes Jane want to just rip off Petra’s clothes and stare at what she is sure must be a body sculpted by God himself.

Petra flips them over, so she is on top of Jane. Her left hand moves down to squeeze Jane’s breast, while her right hand supports her weight. Petra moves her mouth next to Jane’s ear and whispers.

“So, what exactly are the rules of this ‘abstinence’ thing?”

Her hot breath is tickling Jane’s ear, and she gasps slightly.

“I… I don’t know, actually,” Jane croaks. “I haven’t really thought about what applies when it’s two women.”

Petra groans. “You know I completely respect your decision and I will never force you to do anything… But damn, I’m getting really hot and bothered right now,” she playfully whines. Jane laughs, and caresses Petra’s cheek.

“Should we stop?” she asks.

Petra shakes her head vigorously. “No. Wanna keep doing what we’re doing ‘till you figure out the rules?” she smirks at Jane, giving her a playful wink.

Jane doesn’t answer. Instead, she pulls Petra’s face down and shoves her tongue in her mouth. Petra moans loudly when Jane flips them over again, and her hands settle on Jane’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, new chapter will be up in a couple of days.  
> It would be lovely to hear from you babes :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I'm so sorry it's been this long! I went on vacation, then I've worked this entire week, and I also found out I have to have surgery soon... Long story short they're gonna remove a large area of tissue on my lower back, because it keeps getting infected... So that's that. On the upside, I will be able to write a lot in the hospital bed since there's nothing else to do!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter darlings
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is smutty... Like, it's really smutty damn I surprised myself...

Chapter five

 

That night as Jane is trying to fall asleep in her bed, she can’t stop thinking about Petra, and what they had been doing earlier. She feels a little bad about leaving Petra high and dry. _Well, not really that dry,_ Jane thinks. So Jane decides to do what she does best. Write one of her _sexy letters._

Jane sits down at her computer, turns it on and starts writing.

_“Hey,” I say. You look up from your desk, and you see me. I am standing in the door to your office, wearing a long jacket. I close the door behind me, and start taking my jacket off. You discover that underneath it, I am almost naked. Your breath hitches in your throat, as I start making my way closer to you._

_“Hey,” you whisper, not able to get any sounds out of your mouth. I reach your chair and bend down. “Surprise,” I whisper in your ear, my hot breath tickling your skin. Then I kiss you. I kiss you hard, not bothering to ask for permission before my tongue enters your mouth. You moan loudly and I pull your lower lip between my teeth, biting down._

_I pull you up from your chair, and you wrap your arms around me. I slowly start unbuttoning your shirt while placing hot, wet kissing on your neck before sucking gently on your pulse point. I suck harder, marking you mine. When your shirt is off, I swipe my arms across your desk, clearing it up so I can throw you on it. You land on your back, and I slowly climb on top. I lick my way up your stomach, and as your back arches, I reach around and unclasp your bra. Your breasts pop out, and I stare hungrily at them._

_My face moves down, and I take one of your nipples in my mouth. You moan loudly, and my hand moves to massage your other breast. I suck hard, swirling my tongue around you nipple, over you nipple, flicking it with my tongue before gently biting down. I move to the other breast and repeat my actions. You feel a warmth spread in your lower abdomen as I work my tongue on your chest. You need me._

_“Please, I-“ you groan._

_I remove my mouth from your breast and you whimper at the loss of contact._

_“You what?” I ask with a smirk._

_“I need you,” you whisper. I decide to tease you a little bit._

_“Oh, do you now? And what do you need me to do? Where do you need me?” I whisper seductively in your ear, before nibbling at your earlobe. I’m driving you crazy, and you can hardly speak._

_“I need you- down- oh god,” you moan as I bite down on your pulse point, reddening the mark I’ve already left there._

_“Mhm? Down where, Petra?” I drag out your name._

_“I need you to touch me. I need you to fuck me,” you finally say, and that is all I needed._

_I start kissing my way down your body, swirling my tongue around your belly button. When I reach the hem of your panties, I look up. Your eyes are closed, your skin is flushed and you are breathing heavily. I move my head up to yours again._

_“Are you wet for me, Petra?” I whisper in your ear. You nod._

_“How wet?” I ask slowly, and you moan._

_“Dripping,” you say, and I smirk before moving down between your legs._

_I yank your panties off, and you yelp. You spread your legs expectantly, and I can finally see your glistening center._

_“Mm, you’re beautiful,” I whisper, before slowly running a finger up your folds. You gasp at the contact, and when my finger circles your clit, you let out a small whimper._

_“Please,” you say. I love it when you’re begging me to touch you. I remove my finger and lower my head. You can feel my breath on your wet core, and your breath picks up in anticipation._

_And then, without warning, I shove two fingers deep inside of you, and you cry out._

_“Oh god!” you moan. I start moving my fingers in and out, slowly at first. My lips then connect with your clit, and your back arches high. I give your clit a soft kiss, before sucking it into my mouth and you groan._

_“Yes! Oh god, faster!” you say, and I pick up speed with my fingers, curling them a little with each thrust. You’re panting, and I can feel you coming closer to the edge. I want to drag it out, though. To torture you a little. So I remove my fingers._

_“No,” you whimper quietly. “Don’t stop.”_

_My tongue moves down to your entrance, and I slowly stick it in._

_“You taste so good baby,” I murmur against you, and the vibrations of my voice makes you moan._

_I thrust my tongue in and out of you as far as I can. I tongue-fuck you hard, and my index finger moves up to toy with your clit._

_“Oh god, Jane,” you pant. “Yes, keep going, oooooh my god, fuck me!” you yell, getting closer and closer to the edge. My mouth and fingers switch places, and I flick my tongue vigorously against your clit, adding pressure and sucking hard on it, biting down and then slowly licking it._

_I love eating you out._

_My fingers pick up their pace, sliding in and out of your wet pussy._

_“Yes! Oh god, fuck fuck fuck!” you yell. You’re almost there._

_“Come for me baby,” I whisper against your clit before sucking on it hard. With one final curl of my fingers, you come undone as you scream my name._

_“FUCK JANE! FUUUUUUUCK!” you scream, and I keep licking you, lapping up all the juices flowing out of you, and I moan against you. When you come down from your high, I place one final, soft kiss against you, before moving up to your face. I kiss you passionately, and you can taste yourself on my lips. We both moan into the kiss, before I stand up. I put my coat back on, and walk over to the door._

_“See you later,” I say seductively and wink at you before leaving. You are still laying naked on your desk._

When Jane finishes the letter, she leans back in her chair. She takes a deep breath, trying to get her heartrate back to normal. _Wow,_ Jane thinks. _I think this is my best one yet._

Jane prints out the letter, puts it in an envelope, and goes to bed.

Xx

The next day Jane walks into the Marbella. She knows Petra is working in her office alone, so she makes her way up. When she gets to Petra’s office, she knocks on the door, quickly slides the letter under it, and hurries away.

Petra looks up from her desk when she hears the knock. She walks over and opens the door, but there is no one there. Then she notices the envelope on the floor. She picks it up, and on the front, it says ‘ _read this in private’._ Petra looks around confused, but closes the door and locks it. She is a little nervous, thinking it might be blackmail or something. She sits in her chair, and opens the letter.

Petra starts reading, and when she realizes what it’s about, her eyes widen. _Holy shit_ , she thinks. She keeps reading, her face getting redder.

_“My face moves down, and I take one of your nipples in my mouth.”_

Petra keeps reading, her breathing picking up a little. This is from Jane.

_“I need you to touch me. I need you to fuck me.”_

Petra feels heat spread through her body, and she gets a little dizzy.

_“Come for me baby,” I whisper against your clit before sucking on it hard. With one final curl of my fingers, you come undone as you scream my name._

Petra finishes the letter, and squirms in her seat. She feels a little bit of wetness between her legs, and is it suddenly getting very hot in here?

She decides she can’t work anymore, so she goes back to her suite to take a shower. A very cold shower.

Xx

Later that day, Jane is standing outside of Petra’s door. She knocks softly before entering, and sees Petra sitting out on the balcony. Jane walks out to join her.

“Hey,” she says softly. Petra looks up at her.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” she says with a glint in her eye.

“You got my letter?” Jane asks as she sits down next to Petra.

“Oh, I got it,” Petra says, chuckling slightly. Jane looks at her expectantly.

“Did you like it?”

Petra leans in close, so she can whisper in Jane’s ear.

“I liked it very much. I had to take a _really_ cold shower after. I’m glad I didn’t bump into anyone on my way from the office to my room, my face was so flushed,” Petra chuckles a bit.

Jane looks triumphant. She leans in and kisses Petra soundly. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Xx

A week has passed, and Jane and Petra are still going strong. However, they are both growing a little sexually frustrated. One evening Jane is sitting on her bed with her computer. She had just gotten home from Petra’s, where another hot and heavy make-out session had taken place. All Jane had wanted to do was take Petra right then and there. Abstinence had never proven harder for her.

Xiomara walks in, seeing Jane’s frustrated look.

“Hey honey, what’s wrong?” she asks, and sits down next to Jane. Jane walks up and closes the door, so Alba won’t hear anything. She still doesn’t know about Jane’s relationship with Petra.

“Ma… Can I ask you something?” Jane says hesitantly.

“Sure,” Xiomara says, and pats the spot next to her on the bed.

Jane sits down and fidgets nervously with the bedsheet.

“It’s just, uhm… I’m having trouble figuring out the rules of this abstinence thing when it’s between two women. I mean, with a man it’s obvious. And I never had sex with Michael or Rafael, but we did do… other stuff. I just don’t know which rules apply with Petra.”

Xiomara laughs. “Sounds like someone is a little frustrated, huh?” she playfully nudges Jane’s shoulder.

“Yes! I just… Damn, it’s hard. I mean, have you seen Petra? She is soooo sexy,” Jane sighs, and Xiomara places her hand on Jane’s shoulder.

“I know it’s hard honey. I tried it for a while with your dad, remember?” Xiomara winks and Jane laughs.

“Yeah, that did not go very well,” she chuckles.

“Jane, which part of ‘waiting till marriage’ is important to you? Is it the ‘not seeing each other naked’? Or ‘nothing goes inside of me?’” Xiomara asks. Jane blushes a little.

“Okay, this conversation is weird, maybe I shouldn’t have asked you…” she says.

“No, of course you should ask me, it’s what I’m here for!” Xiomara protests. “Who better to turn to for sex advice than your mother?” she smirks. Jane let’s out a little laugh.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s just, even though I did some stuff with Michael and Rafael, I’ve never… I’ve never had an orgasm,” Jane loudly whispers.

“But you’ve given them one?” Xiomara asks seriously, not looking like this conversation is making her the least bit uncomfortable.

“Yes…” Jane says uncomfortably.

Xiomara claps her hands together. “Well, then there you go! As long as you’re sticking to your abstinence, you just take care of Petra.”

Jane thinks about it, before nodding her head. “Wow, this was so weird. Let’s not talk about my sex life anytime soon, I need to mentally heal.”

Xiomara laughs, before pulling Jane in for a hug. “I’m just glad I could help, honey.”

Xx

Petra is taking a bath in her tub. She had a rough day at work, desperately trying to book a huge party at the Marbella. As she is laying in her tub relaxing, she hears a sound from her kitchen. Thinking it’s Jane, she grabs her robe and exits the bathroom.

“Hello?” she calls, but no one answers.

_Hmm, that’s weird,_ Petra thinks. And then she sees them.

Yellow tulips. On her kitchen counter.

Petra starts panicking. Last time she had seen Milos was when she rejected him and he stormed out yelling, “You will regret this, Natalia!”

Petra sees a little card beside the flowers, and picks it up.

_I’m back._

She throws out the card and flowers, and hurriedly gets dressed. She makes her way to her office, but as she rounds the corner, she sees him. Ivan.

On the floor. Blood everywhere. A nail file stuck in his eye and a knife stuck in his chest.

Petra screams and runs back to her suite. She grabs her phone and dials Jane’s number.

“Hey baby,” Jane answers happily. But when she hears Petra’s fast, shallow breaths she grows concerned.

“Petra, what’s wrong?”

Petra tries to get her breathing to even out, so she can get words out of her mouth.

“Ivan- He’s- Oh God Jane there is blood everywhere- A knife- Tulips- I don’t know what to do,” Petra’s voice is shaking, and Jane barely understands what she is saying. She understands enough though, because she jumps off her bed and asks, “Petra, where are you? I’ll come as fast as I can”

“My room,” Petra says quietly, still in shock, but tears slowly forming in her eyes.

“I’ll be right there baby, don’t worry,” Jane says before hanging up. She grabs her keys, runs through the kitchen yelling “Ma, watch Mateo for me please!” and then she is out the door.

While she is driving to the Marbella, Jane calls Michael. He picks up immediately.

“Hey Jane,” he says.

“Michael, you need to come to the Marbella right away. I think someone’s been murdered.”

“What? Jane, where are you?”

Jane sighs, “I’m in my car on my way there, please just hurry!” and then she hangs up before pulling into the parking lot.

As soon as she is out the door of her car, she runs through the lobby to the elevator. She passes Rafael on the way.

“Hey Ja- wow. What’s happening? Jane?” he asks, and follows her. He just misses the elevator she’s in, so he presses the button vigorously.

When Jane gets to Petra’s floor, she hurries to her suite. The office is further down and around a corner, so Jane doesn’t see Ivan.

When she enters the suite, she finds Petra crying on the couch. Jane rushes over to her and pulls her into her arms.

“Hey, shh. It’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay,” she whispers softly in Petra’s ear while she cries. While Jane is waiting for Petra to calm down, her phone rings.

“Michael,” Jane says. Petra looks up at Jane with a questioning stare.

“Jane, I’m in the lobby. Where are you?” he asks. He sounds a little out of breath, and Jane can hear Susanna in the background.

“Petra’s floor,” Jane says before hanging up.

“You called Michael?” Petra asks.

“He’s a cop, and you said something about blood and a knife. I had to call. Now, what happened?” Jane asks softly.

Petra sucks in a deep, shaky breath. “I was taking a bath when I heard a sound from the kitchen. I thought it was you, but no one was there. Then I saw yellow tulips on the counter,” Petra holds in a sob. Jane’s eyes widens.

“Milos,” she says quietly, and Petra nods.

“I got scared so I rushed to my office, but I found Ivan on the floor in a pool of blood. There’s a knife in his chest and a nail file in his eye. I… Jane, I think it’s my nail file.”

“Oh my god,” Jane whispers.

Michael walks through the door, quickly followed by Rafael.

“What happened?” Rafael asks.

No one answers him; instead, Michael walks over and stands in front of the women.

“Petra, we need you to come down to the station,” he says coolly. Jane shoots him a ‘be nice’ glare, before turning to Petra.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to come with?” she asks softly, and Petra nods.

“We’ll need you too, Jane” Michael says more softly this time. Jane stands and helps Petra up. They walk together to the police car, and Rafael just stares after them.

Xx

On their way to the car, Jane and Petra get a lot of weird stares. No doubt, since Petra’s face is tear streaked, and she is leaning on Jane as they walk. The news of the murder has also spread quickly between the employees, and Jane catches a glimpse of Lina.

“What happened?” Lina mouths to Jane, looking concerned.

Jane just shakes her head mouthing, “later,” as she helps Petra into the car.

When they arrive at the station, Petra is quickly swept away into an interrogation room, and Jane sits outside waiting.

After about half an hour, Petra walks out. She has a cup of coffee in her hands and a blanket thrown over her. She looks almost numb, staring out into the air. Jane jumps out of her chair and rushes to Petra.

“How are you doing? Were they nice to you in there?” Jane asks.

Petra sighs, and looks at Jane with scared eyes.

“They think I might have done it. They know it’s my nail file, they know I’m connected to Ivan, and with my mother’s history it’s not looking good. Jane, I swear I didn’t do it,” Petra shakes.

Jane shushes Petra, and pulls her in for a hug. “I know baby,” she whispers in her ear, careful that no one overhears. “I’m gonna go talk to them now, okay?” she says rubbing Petra’s arm. Petra nods.

“Are you gonna go back to the hotel?” Jane asks.

“I think I’ll wait here for you, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Jane says, and gives Petra a soft smile. “I’ll be back soon.”

Michael comes out of the room and calls for Jane, and she joins him and Susanna.

“So, Jane. Tell me what happened.” Susanna says, looking at her notepad.

“Well, I was at home when I got a call from Petra,” Jane starts, and then explains everything that had happened in the last hour or so. When she is done explaining, Michael looks at her.

“And what is your connection to Petra?” he asks. _Why would he need to know that?_ Jane thinks, but answers the question nonetheless.

“We’re friends,” she says matter-of-factly.

“Have you noticed anything different in her behavior lately?” he presses on.

“No, she’s been acting completely normal,” Jane answers. Michael scoffs a little.

“What?” she asks, looking at him skeptically.

“I’ve just never known Petra to ‘act normal’. She’s definitely not a normal person.”

Jane glares at him. “Well, maybe that’s a good thing,” she says defiantly.

“Or maybe it’s not,” Michael challenges. Jane groans.

“Michael, just stop. Petra hasn’t done anything besides find the body.”

But Michael continues pushing it. “The nail file we found in Ivan’s eye is Petra’s.” he says.

“Someone could have stolen it,” Jane replies.

“Now why would anyone steal a nail file? They cost like 2 bucks at any corner shop.” Michael says.

Jane throws her hands in the air, completely exasperated by Michael’s behavior.

“I don’t know, to frame her? Petra has enemies, you know that. Did she tell you about the tulips?”

Michael hesitates.

“She did, but that is not the point.” He says.

“That is exactly the point!” Jane says in disbelief. It feels like Michael is just out to get Petra, and is taking please in having something to pin on her.

“Okay, I think we’re done here,” Susanna jumps in. “Jane, you can leave.”

Jane stands up and shoots Michael a final glare.

When she exits the room, Petra is still sitting in the chair waiting.

“Ready to go home?” Jane asks and holds out her arm. Petra grabs onto it and sighs.

“Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now guys!  
> I'm planning on updating soon, so be on the lookout ;)  
> Please take a few seconds to let me know what you thought, that would be so lovely  
> Love you darlings!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I didn't realize how long it's been! I'm so sorry guys! I've been busy these last couple of weeks, went on vacation with nine of my friends, I turned 20 (holy shit), had a huge party, my best friend turned 18 and then I got really sick... But no excuses can really make up for how long it's been, please forgive me, I love you

Chapter six

 

After Jane and Petra had left for the station, Rafael is left alone in Petra’s suite.

 _What happened?_ He thinks, not understanding anything. He goes out into the hall, and hears voices from around the corner. When he rounds it, he sees a sea of police officers and a medical examiner. Then he sees the body.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Rafael questions as he rushes over to them.

“I’m sorry, sir, but this is a crime scene and you can’t be here,” one of the officers say.

“This is my hotel, I want to know what’s going on!” he pushes.

The officer walks over to him. “You will most likely be brought in for questioning; my colleagues will fill you in then.”

Rafael huffs and makes his way back to Petra’s suite.

_Why is there a dead guy outside Petra’s office? Why does he look familiar?_

Then Rafael realizes where he’s seen him before. It’s Ivan, the guy who blackmailed Petra a while back.

Rafael sees a letter on the coffee table with the words ‘ _read this is private’_ written on the envelope. Thinking it might be connected to the murder, he opens it and starts reading.

“Oh…” Rafael quietly says as he realizes what it’s about.

“ _Oh_ ” he says a little louder when he reads Petra’s name.

“WHAT?” he yells as he reads Jane’s name. He then realizes it is one of Jane’s ‘sexy letters’, as she calls them.

 _Why would Jane write Petra a sexy letter?_ Rafael thinks confused. _They’re not… are they?_

When Jane and Petra comes back, Rafael is sitting on the couch with the letter in his hand. He can’t figure out what he’s feeling, so he just stares out into the air.

“Rafael? What are you doing here?” Petra asks.

Rafael turns around and holds the letter in front of him. “What is this?”

“Oh no…” Petra mutters under her breath, but Jane is still confused.

“What? What is it?” she asks, looking from Rafael to Petra and back again.

“Oh come on Jane, you wrote it,” he says staring at her. Jane then realizes what it is he’s talking about. Her sexy letter.

“Ooooh no no no no no,” Jane rushes to take the letter away from him. “You were _not_ supposed to see that!”

“Yeah, I figured that much. So, what’s going on? Are you two…?”

Jane looks to Petra, searching her eyes for an answer on what to do. Petra is still staring wide eyed at Rafael. No one says anything for a little while.

“Well?” Rafael asks, looking between the two women.

Jane walks over to Petra and takes her hand. Petra looks down at Jane with a glimpse of fright in her eyes, but Jane’s reassuring look gives her confidence.

“We can do this,” Jane whispers and gives Petra’s hand a squeeze. Petra smiles, takes a deep breath, and then looks to Rafael.

“Yes. We are.” She says coolly.

Rafael sighs and sits down on the couch. He rubs his face in his hands, before looking back at them.

“How long?” he asks quietly.

“About two months,” Jane says softly.

Rafael stands up and starts pacing. “Wow. I… I can’t believe this.”

Petra’s defenses immediately go up and she grabs onto Jane’s hand tighter.

“Why? Is there a problem, Rafael? Because I really don’t see how this is any of your business, so spare me your judgement and get out of my room please.” She says with pursed, and an ice cold glare directed at him.

Jane looks worriedly between the two. After the day she’s had, an argument is the last thing she wants to deal with.

“I’m not judging, Petra, relax. It’s just a lot to take in. My ex-girlfriend, who is also the mother of my child, is dating my ex-wife. Let me react.”

Petra softens a bit, but doesn’t say anything. Jane feels really awkward, so she tries to break the ice. “Family dinners are gonna be something else, huh?” she says, and Petra chuckles. Rafael even has the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” he says softly.

“So uhm, I’m gonna leave,” he says awkwardly. “I guess, congratulations?”

Jane smiles, and Petra looks oddly confused, but also kind of happy.

“Thank you,” they both say, and Rafael walks out the door.

“Wow…” Petra says, still in a bit of shock from both the murder and Rafael finding out about her and Jane.

“That went… Surprisingly well,” Jane says, her smile a little crooked.

“So, how does it feel to be out? To one person at least,” she asks Petra and pulls her down on the couch with her so they can snuggle up together.

Petra sighs. “It feels kind of… nice? I don’t know, I honestly didn’t think he would react like that. But yeah, it’s nice.”

Jane kisses Petra on top of her head. “Good. I’m glad you feel that way. Maybe now it won’t be too long ‘till we’re fully out?” she questions hesitantly.

Petra chuckles a little and runs her thumb over Jane’s hand.

“We’ll see. There’s a lot going on right now with the murder and the police and everything, so I don’t know.” She kisses Jane’s hand.

Jane hums contently at the gesture.

“But you do know I have to tell Michael, now that Rafael knows, right?”

Petra turns around. “What? Why?”

Jane gives Petra an odd look.

“Petra, he’s still pining for me. Now that Rafael knows, I think it’s time to let him know too. So he can move on.”

Petra sighs and leans back into Jane.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Xx

The next day Jane decides to walk down to the station after work to find Michael. She doesn’t have to though, because halfway through her shift, he walks into the Marbella.

When he sees her, Michael starts making his way over.

“Hey Jane,” he says.

“Hi.”

Michael sighs. “Look, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I might have been a little too hard on you during the interrogation. It’s just… I still love you Jane. And after you told me about your feelings for Petra, it hurts me a bit when you talk about her. I know you’re just friends, like you told me yesterday, but-“

“Actually,” Jane interrupts him. “We’re not friends.”

Michael gets a hopeful look in his eyes. “No? You’re over her?”

Now it’s Jane’s turn to sigh.

“We’re not friends… Because we’re together. Petra’s my girlfriend,” Jane says quietly so no one in the lobby will hear.

“What?” Michael asks hurt.

“I’m sorry Michael, but you have to move on. We’re not meant to be, you have to see that,” Jane pleads with him. “But you were my best friend. You think, maybe we can go back to that? Someday?”

“I don’t know Jane. Maybe.” He says, and walks away.

Jane sees Petra walking over to her from the other side of the lobby.

“You told him?” Petra asks.

“Yeah,” Jane says quietly.

Petra hesitates a little, but then asks, “How’d he take it?”

“Not that great,” Jane sighs. When she sees the glimpse of anger in Petra’s eyes, she hurriedly adds, “but mostly because he still has feelings for me. He wasn’t angry or mean, just… Hurt, I guess.”

Petra relaxes a little. “Okay. At least now, he knows. I mean, that’s what you wanted, right?”

Jane nods. “Yes, it is what I wanted. And it eases my mind, now that I don’t have to lie to him anymore.”

Petra smiles sweetly at her. “Good. I don’t want you walking around feeling bad because I want to keep this a secret. Maybe… you can tell Alba and Rogelio? And Lina? Just so you don’t have to lie to the people who are important to you.”

Jane looks surprised up at Petra. “Really? That’s okay with you?”

Petra nods. “Yes. As long as they agree to keep it a secret.”

Jane smiles widely. “Thank you! I’ll make sure they won’t tell.”

Jane gives Petra’s hand a quick squeeze before skipping away. Petra chuckles quietly. _Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if everyone knew,_ she thinks.

Xx

That night Jane invites Rogelio and Lina over for dinner at the Villanueva house. They are all sitting around the table talking, laughing, and having a good time. Jane almost doesn’t want to tell them now, because she is suddenly very nervous about their reactions.

“So, Jane… Why have you gathered us all? What’s the occasion?” Lina asks with a smirk.

“What?” Jane laughs nervously. “No occasion, just a nice family dinner. It’s been a while.”

Lina doesn’t buy it, though. “Oh my god, are you pregnant again?!” she exclaims.

“No!” Jane protests. “I’m not pregnant!”

Lina just shrugs. “Well, it’s happened before,” she smirks.

Jane takes a deep breath.

“Okay, there is actually something I want to tell you guys.”

“¿Sí?” Alba says.

Jane fidgets nervously with her napkin, not looking anyone in the eyes.

“Well… I uh… I’m in a relationship,” she says quickly, and everyone at the table, except for Xiomara, gasps.

“Really?” Lina says excitedly.

“¡Felicidades!”(Congratulations) Alba says and hugs Jane. “¿Quién es el afortunado?” (Who is the lucky man?)

They all wait with excited looks in their eyes for Jane to tell them. Rogelio secretly hopes it’s Michael because he’s his best bro. Alba hopes it’s Rafael because he is the father of Mateo. Lina doesn’t care who it is, as long as he is good looking. Xiomara already knows.

“Petra,” Jane says and waits anxiously for their reaction.

“¿Que?” and “What?” flies out of everyone’s mouths, except for Xiomara, who sends Jane a supporting smile.

“It’s Petra. She’s my girlfriend,” Jane says seriously, still freaking out on the inside though. _Okay someone say something,_ she thinks.

“Oh. Okay. I mean, she _is_ hot,” Lina says with a shrug and a smile.

“Lina!” Jane exclaims, but Lina just laughs.

“Does she make you happy?”

Jane looks softly at Lina. “Yeah, she does.”

Then Rogelio speaks up.

“This is fantastic! Not only do I now have TWO daughters, but they’re lesbians! Diversity is huge in showbiz, my fans are gonna love it!”

Jane shakes her head with a chuckle at her father’s weirdly sweet exclamation.

She looks to Alba who still hasn’t said anything. Her expression is unreadable, until she looks at Xiomara.

”¿Por qué no se sorprenda?”(why aren’t you surprised?) Alba asks her daughter.

“What? I am!” Xiomara says, but Alba just lifts an eyebrow.

“Yo no te creo,”(I don’t believe you) she says.

“I-“ Xiomara says, but Alba hardens her glare. _Oh god,_ is all Jane can think.

“Alright, I knew,” Xiomara gives in.

Alba moves her stern gaze to Jane.

“¿Le dijo a su madre y no a mí?”(You told your mother and not me?) she says.

“I’m sorry abuela, I just…” Jane falters. She doesn’t know what to say.

Alba’s face softens up. “¿Por qué no quiere compatir su felicidad conmigo?”(Why would you not share your happiness with me?)

Jane looks surprised.

“¿La amas?”(Do you love her?)

“Yeah… I think I do,” Jane says with a small smile. “I haven’t told her yet, though..”

Alba lays a hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder. “Entonces eso es todo lo que importa,” (Then that is all that matters) she says softly.

Jane tears up and wraps her grandmother in a hug.

“Thank you Abuela.”

“Oye, no llorar,” (Hey, no crying) Alba chuckles and tucks a stray hair behind Jane’s ear. “Felicidades, mi amor.” (Congratulations, my love).

“Yes, congratulations Jane!” Rogelio says and raises his glass. Jane chuckles. The rest of the night is wonderful, and amidst this whole murder thing, Jane is truly happy.

Xx

Petra is eating lunch in the lounge, trying to get her mind off the murder investigation. The police has backed off a little, since they found fingerprints on the knife that wasn’t hers. It is still stressful, and the thought of Milos out there getting ready to strike again is not helping.

Suddenly someone sits down opposite her. It’s Rogelio.

“Oh, Rogelio. Hello.” Petra smiles. He doesn’t smile back, instead he gives her a serious look.

“What are your intentions with my daughter?”

Petra chokes a little on the water she just drank.

“Pardon?”

Rogelio leans over the table.

“Jane. She told me last night that you two are a couple. So, what are your intentions with my daughter?” he repeats.

Petra is a little shocked. She had not expected this.

“Uh, I… I just want to make her happy. That is all.”

Rogelio softens a bit. “Do you love her?”

Petra is nervous, since she’s never had this kind of conversation before, but she pulls herself together.

“Yes. I do.” She says with a smile. Rogelio smiles back this time.

“Have you told her this?”

“… No, not yet.”

Rogelio lays his hand on top of Petra’s.

“I think you should. She loves you, I can see it in her eyes.”

Petra looks at Rogelio, a hopeful glint in her eyes. “Really?”

“Yes,” Rogelio says as he stands up. Petra does the same.

“It was nice having this conversation with you,” he says, but then his face turns serious. “But remember, if you ever, _ever_ hurt her… You will face the consequences,” he says dramatically. Petra gulps.

“Yes of course… sir. And I won’t hurt her, I promise.”

Rogelio loses his ‘protective dad’ mask, and gives Petra a hug.

“Oh,” she says, a little taken aback, but returns the hug.

“Congratulations, I am very happy for you,” he says with a big smile. “And welcome to the family.”

Petra smiles big. “Thank you, it means a lot.”

Rogelio then leaves, and Petra sits back down. A lump is forming slowly in her throat.

_Welcome to the family._

Petra has never really had much of a family, and being welcomed into one as loving as Jane’s… That is a big deal to her. She finishes her lunch and walks to her office with a slight bounce in her step.

Xx

A week has passed, and Petra has now become a regular guest at the Villanueva house. She had been extremely nervous to see Alba again, but the older woman had surprised her by smiling and politely welcoming her. Petra has also gotten to know Mateo. She was terrified the first time she spent time with him and Jane, scared that she would do something wrong. Petra has never been around babies before, so she was certain she would suck at it. But, it turns out that she is surprisingly good with kids. Or maybe it’s just Mateo because he’s Jane’s, and Petra loves Jane. A fact she still hasn’t gotten around to tell her.

The police investigation is still ongoing. They have Milos as their main suspect, but no one can find him. Something that doesn’t help Petra sleep at night. She is scared out of her mind, and the only times she feels safe is when she’s with Jane. Which she’s been almost 24/7.

Right now though, Petra is on her way to her suite alone after a long day of work. Jane has a night shift today, so they won’t see each other till tomorrow.

When Petra enters her room, the first thing she sees are the flowers.

On her kitchen table lays a bouquet of yellow tulips. She stops dead in her track and her blood runs cold. She is scared that she will turn around and find another body. Or worse, find Milos.

Petra doesn’t have to turn around though, because suddenly there is a weird smelling cloth over her mouth and Milos’ voice in her ear.

“Hello Petra,” he says smugly, and Petra tries to scream. The sound is muffled by the cloth, and Petra panics as she squirms, kicks and waves her arms wildly. It doesn’t help because Milos just grabs her tighter, and then she feels herself drifting off slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh drama! Høhø ;)  
> Okay so I've never really written this kind of drama before, so please let me know if it's any good. Also, if you have any suggestions or advice, I will be eternally grateful. So long my pretties!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up in a few days, so be on the lookout.  
> It would be lovely if you guys would let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas or requests, send them my way!  
> Until next time, lovelies :)


End file.
